


【周迦】贡品

by SiDuo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiDuo/pseuds/SiDuo
Summary: 如题，是献给唯一神的贡品，感谢他来到我迦XD
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Karna | Lancer
Kudos: 1





	【周迦】贡品

阿周那扯了扯迦尔纳的衣领。  
于是迦尔纳停下来，转头看他，问道：“怎么了？阿周那。”  
漂浮在半空中的前唯一神没有说话，只是凑过来用头在迦尔纳的颈间蹭了蹭。  
“……是吗？我明白了，我们先回房间吧。”迦尔纳像是明白了他的意图，牵着他的手就往房间的方向走，路上还偶遇了被芙芙挠脸的花之魔术师和试图抱开芙芙的马修。  
“梅林，被讨厌了。”阿周那按着迦尔纳的肩膀，贴着对方的脸从他身后探出头来打量眼前的乱像。  
迦尔纳没有侧头躲开他，只是走过去掐住芙芙的后颈把他提了起来，放进了马修的怀里。  
“嗯？哎，是迦尔纳先生……还有阿周那先生啊，谢谢。”马修摸了摸芙芙的头，这暴躁的小生物逐渐冷静了下来，在她怀里找了个舒适的姿势闭上了眼睛。  
一边被芙芙踹倒的梅林也揉着头拄着法杖站起来了，他拍了拍并不存在的灰尘，整理着被芙芙弄歪的袍子说道：“哎呀，我被凯西帕鲁格讨厌也不是第一天啦，已经习惯了哈哈哈……哎听起来怎么有点凄惨？”  
阿周那好奇地盯着马修怀里假寐的生物。迦尔纳看了看他，又看了看芙芙，接着也揉了揉他的头。  
“那么我们就先告辞了。”迦尔纳这么说的时候，阿周那的脸颊正贴着他的颈侧，温度好像比刚才的升高了一些。  
不舒服吗？他有些担心地想到。于是，一回到房间，他就将自己的疑惑问了出来：“阿周那，怎么了？是不舒服吗？你的温度好像升高了。”  
阿周那的动作先是停止了几秒钟，随即笑了起来：“是啊。”  
“那需要去做个……”话音未落，他就被阿周那推到在了房间里唯一的床上，“……检查？”  
床对于不需要睡眠的英灵来说并非必需品，不过房间里有张床总是更有生活气息的，偶尔也能派上用场。  
“不需要。”阿周那贴着他的脸颊蹭了蹭，趁着迦尔纳还没反应过来的时候亲吻了他，甚至得寸进尺地准备把舌头探进他的口腔，舌尖在他闭合的牙关逡巡。  
迦尔纳不打算阻拦他，主动张开了牙关，放任对方光顾自己口腔内都每一个角落，房间里响起了暧昧的水声。  
这个吻长到连英灵都出现了窒息的错觉。阿周那过了很久才松开迦尔纳，分开时他伸出的舌尖与对方微张的嘴唇间拉起了银丝。  
“这就是你想要的吗？”迦尔纳喘息着问他，“没问题，拿去吧。”  
“……算是你的又一次施舍吗？”  
“如果你愿意把这当做我的施舍，那便是了。”  
阿周那把头埋进他的怀里又蹭了蹭。  
“阿周那……我早就想问了，为什么你老是蹭来蹭去的？我以为这是家养猫的习惯。”  
前唯一神依旧把头埋在他的怀里，因而传出的声音闷闷的：“迦尔纳……你不喜欢吗？”  
这话听着不免有些可怜，像是配合说者的情绪，那根长尾也耷拉下来。  
“不，我不讨厌。”迦尔纳一下一下地从上至下抚摸他的背部，像在哄一只闹脾气的猫，而被安抚的大猫也配合地发出了“咕噜咕噜”的声音。  
“我很开心哦。”趴伏在他身上的大猫挪动着把脸埋进他的颈侧，继而又将嘴唇凑近他的耳边轻声说道，“哥哥。”  
“阿周那……”迦尔纳睁大了青色的眼睛，阿周那笑着去亲吻他眼下的红色。他的吻从眼下移向嘴角，最后又贴上了对方的嘴唇。  
他攀着兄长的肩膀，一点点地加深这个吻，不同于上一次急切的侵略，此时更像是双方的享受，带着午后浅眠初醒似的慵懒和惬意。  
迦尔纳轻揉他黑色的卷发，也闭上了眼睛，眼下的红色好像变深了一些。  
再度分开后，阿周那试探着轻咬对方的喉结，继而逐渐向下用舌尖轻触镶嵌在他胸口的红色宝石。  
“唔。”  
“原来这里有触觉的吗？”阿周那问道，接着含住了那颗宝石。  
迦尔纳搂住他的双臂轻轻地颤动了一下。  
见自己没有受到阻拦，阿周那开始舔舐起宝石周围的皮肤，原本攀在对方肩上的手也逐渐挪向别的地方。  
黄金的铠甲早在第一个吻的时候就消散成了金色的粒子，现在施舍的英雄身上只剩那黑色的“第二层皮肤”。  
“会疼吗？”阿周那小声问道。  
“嗯？当时很疼，后来就不疼了。”迦尔纳安抚性地亲吻他的头顶说，“伤口总会愈合的。”  
阿周那轻触曾经附着金甲的皮肤，指尖在其上游走，他把侧着头枕在迦尔纳胸前，盯着那颗宝石说道：“疤痕又该怎么办呢？”  
“并非无法容忍之事。”迦尔纳回答。  
“倒是我多虑了吗？”阿周那喃喃道，“你真的不在意吗？”  
迦尔纳没再说话，只是他搂住对方的手一直没有松开。  
“我很开心。”阿周那第二次说出了这句话，  
“是吗？那样就好。”  
“迦尔纳……”  
“怎么了？”日神之子眨着他青色的眼睛问道，“莫非你还有什么顾虑？”  
阿周那被他目光里的真诚噎得说不出话，只能在对视中率先认输，赌气似的舔咬迦尔纳近在眼前的乳粒。  
迦尔纳在他背后环住的手臂轻轻动了动。  
前唯一神觉得自己扳回一城，心情不由得好了很多，怀着乘胜追击的心思去轻触他腿间微微抬头的性器，在试探似的几次触碰过后握住撸动起来。  
在他的触碰之下，迦尔纳的身躯在以极小的幅度颤抖，红色一点点在苍白的皮肤上弥漫开。  
这样很好。阿周那想到。一点血色能让他看上去更生动，看上去更像是活着的……  
“唔……”  
迦尔纳近乎不正常的苍白肤色偶尔会引发他一些不太愉快的联想，比如人类失血过多时的惨淡脸色，进而让他想到死亡。  
英灵竟然还在为死亡所困扰，实在是可笑。  
但阿周那固执地认为这种存在形式也能被称为活着：能够行动、能够战斗、能够思考，甚至能够爱着某人，这不就是活着吗？  
“迦尔纳，迦尔纳……”他一遍遍地呼唤着他的名字，唇齿间呼出的温热气流打在对方苍白的皮肤上、打在那黑色的“第二层皮肤”上，带来一阵阵轻微的颤抖。  
这个新发现让阿周那心中窃喜，他忍不住故意在迦尔纳敏感的腰际和耳后呼出热气，喃喃低语些平时不会说的话。这对于他而言是罕见的情绪波动，虽然他现在的状态更接近人类，可大体上还是对外界漠不关心的。  
“阿周那……”迦尔纳喘息着回应了他的呼唤。  
他湖泊般漂亮的眼睛茫然地盯着前方，眼角挂着生理性的泪水，像是冰封的湖面随着气温的上升悄然裂开，缝隙中渗出被压抑了一整个冬季的湖水，无声地预示着春之将至。  
阿周那没有见过严冬。无论是作为人类活着的时候，还是作为唯一神君临异闻带的时候，他都不曾见过北地的风雪，酷暑和洪涝才是他熟悉的灾害。但这一刻，他觉得自己似乎能够理解人类在河湖解冻、冰雪消融时由衷的喜悦。  
“迦尔纳。”阿周那单手揽住对方，支撑起他的上半身，专注地凝视着他的眼睛，“看着我……”  
迦尔纳的视线有些模糊，他眨了眨眼，这才看清面前的阿周那。  
“如你所愿。”  
说完，迦尔纳捧起他的脸主动亲吻了他，并在阿周那混杂着惊喜和慌张的眼神里坦然自若地回望。  
前唯一神发现自己的体温似乎又升高了，特别是脸部。  
他不甘示弱地夺过这个吻的主动权，拨动对方性器的手也没有停下，累积的快感终于堵住了迦尔纳破坏气氛的嘴，不多时粘稠的白色液体就溅上了阿周那深色的皮肤。  
他抱起迦尔纳，把他揽在怀里。迦尔纳还处在刚在高潮的快感中，晕乎乎的，没有对他的举动做出任何抗拒，待他回过神来，后穴已经被阿周那开拓到能够自如地进出两根手指的程度了。  
他从哪里学的这些？  
迦尔纳想起了在走廊里遇见的花之魔术师。  
看样子之后得去好好“询问”一下那位才行。  
“迦尔纳，你又在想什么？”  
阿周那的声音从身后传来，只闻其声不见其人的感觉十分微妙，更何况对方是坏心眼地将嘴唇凑在他耳后说的话。  
“唔……”迦尔纳不安地扭动了一下，他发现自己意外地渴望看见阿周那的脸。  
“阿周那……”他轻声呼唤到，试图扭转身体去触碰对方的侧脸。  
他的手被身后的人捉住按在身侧，阿周那故意放慢动作地舔舐他没戴耳环的耳垂，一字一顿地在他耳边说道：“迦尔纳，我正看着你。”  
“啊……让我也……看见你……”  
阿周那抽出开拓的手指，轻易地扳过他的头来同他接吻。  
“当然可以。”  
言毕，他进入了对方，借由又一个深吻咽下惊呼。他对迦尔纳的身体足够熟悉，每一个动作都能轻易激起对方的颤动。他的左臂揽在迦尔纳腰间，只用一只手臂就能带着他起落，另一只手还有余力去拨弄对方又有抬头趋势的性器。  
迦尔纳在颠簸中尽力睁开被泪水模糊的双眼，又一次试图去触碰对方。于是阿周那抱起他，在下身相连的同时将他转过来面向自己。这下迦尔纳终于如愿以偿地触到了阿周那的脸颊。  
“看着我……”他抚摸着对方的侧脸说道，“阿周那……”  
“我一直都看着你。”阿周那将自己深埋进他的体内，在舔弄迦尔纳的耳垂时低声说道，“哥哥。”  
“唔……”  
顶峰时迦尔纳被他紧紧地拥抱着，像是生怕丢失宝物的孩子。  
“哥哥……迦尔纳……”他不停呼唤着，也不在乎迦尔纳有没有听清。  
迦尔纳在他终于松开双臂时举起尚还有些酸软的手臂，用手捧住他的头。他卷曲的黑发并不扎手，像羔羊柔软的毛。  
迦尔纳看着他湿润的黑色眼睛笑着说道：“我在这里，阿周那。”  
THE END


End file.
